April Fools Day
by New Moon Werewolf
Summary: Naruto and Konohamaru have plans for a joke... what will happen when Naruto has to leave? Konohamaru finds help from the most unlikely person... GaaraOOC AU no time set


A/n - one thing: find the answer to the following equation:

Naruto + Konohamaru + a plan + someone's diary - Naruto + a good Gaara what?

Answer is in the following story.

**Chapter One**

"**The Best April Fool's Joke Ever…Shot to Hell."**

Naruto and Konohamaru walked down the streets of Konoha, heads close together as they talked quietly together.

Wait a moment, was that quietly? Yes, it's true. Naruto and Konohamaru were talking QUIETLY together. A smart person might've been suspicious, but since when did anyone spare a second glance for the Kyuubi container, other than one of hatred?

Konohamaru covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. "This is the best plan in the world, Naruto! How did you come up with it?"

Naruto grinned. "It was the easiest thing ever! I can wait to see the looks on their faces in the morning when they see it!"

About to pass the ramen stand, Naruto stopped, spread his arms dramatically and said in a would-be formal tone; "In honor of this plan we have laid out, let's go eat ramen!"

"Hai!" Konohamaru shouted, following Naruto.

Halfway through his fifth bowl of ramen, someone tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Mouth full of ramen, he turned to see Tsunade. "He, Hunatee-hakan! Ku er nu?"

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest. "I beg your pardon, Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed his ramen. "Hey, Tsunade-baachan, how are you! is what I said!"

The Hokage rubbed her temples with one hand, wishing Naruto would at least show some respect for her instead of calling her, 'grandma.' She scowled at him. "Where have you been? Jiyaria is here and wants to leave tonight for more training for you. Finish your ramen and get packed. Meet Jiyaria at the Hokage Tower in forty minutes."

"B-but Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto stuttered. He couldn't leave, not when Konohamaru and he had a plan to put into action. "Can't I stay here this time? Or can we at least leave sometime tomorrow?"

"No. Jiyaria wants to leave right away. So _get going._" She turned and left.

"Hai, hai, I'm going." Naruto muttered, draining the broth from his bowl. Beside him Konohamaru was looking sulky. "What about our plan, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed as he paid for their food. "I don't know, Konohamaru. I guess we'll have to do it when I come back. But since tomorrow is April Fools, it would have been perfect."

Konohamaru nodded in agreement. "That's mean of Tsunade-baachan to make you leave so suddenly like that." he brightened a little. "But maybe Jiyaria will teach you a really cool new technique!"

"Maybe he will," Naruto said. "Or maybe he just wants help in spying for his next book. If that's the case…" Naruto shuddered. "I think I'll run away from him."

Naruto shook his head as he got to his feet. "The best April Fools joke ever…shot to hell."

Konohamaru sat dejectedly on a bench along one of Konoha's main roads, having waved goodbye to Naruto a little while ago. The two had been planning this prank for over a month, and everything just needed to be put into place. Now they would have to wait until Naruto was back and the two objects of their prank were in Konoha.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

Konohamaru jumped and looked up into the blank green eyes of . . .Gaara of the Sand. Konohamaru gulped in fear. "N-nothing!" he managed to stutter.

Gaara actually smiled a little (A/N - now THAT would be scary . . .) "You're lying, little one. I saw Naruto-kun leaving. Does it have anything to do with that?"

Hesitantly, Konohamaru nodded. "We - we were planning on playing a prank tomorrow, since it's April Fools Day. But now he's gone and I can't do it all by myself."

Gaara seated himself on the bench with Konohamaru. "If you really wanted to do it tomorrow, I can help you."

Konohamaru's eyes widened in surprise. "You - you would do that for me?"

Gaara nodded. "Tell me about the prank we will be pulling."

Eagerly, Konohamaru launched into an explanation. As he told the Sand ninja the plans he an Naruto had made, Gaara grinned, his eyes lighting up with excitement. (The good kind. Gaara is now a half-way nice kid.)

"We'll put it into motion tonight and watch the reactions of everyone in the morning." Konohamaru finished.

"Cool." Gaara said. "Meet you at Naruto's place at nine tonight?"

Konohamaru jumped to his feet and saluted. "Hai!"

Konohamaru arrived a little before nine. Gaara was already there, leaning against the wall and almost hidden in the shadows. As Konohamaru neared, he made unnecessary noise so as to not frighten the boy.  
Konohamaru jumped, looking around until he spotted Gaara in the shadows. "You look kinda creepy in the shadows, Gaara-kun."

Gaara smirked. "That's the point of hiding in the shadows, little one."

Konohamaru scowled. "My name is Konohamaru, not little one!"

"Hai, hai, all right, Konohamaru. Let's go." Gaara pushed himself off of the wall and joined Konohamaru ascending the stairs to Naruto's apartment.

Inside posters with a photo, message and signature covered almost every surface. Gaara picked one up and read it. "Is this hand-writing accurate?"

Konohamaru nodded. "Yep. Took Naruto awhile to get it right, but he did it."

"How on earth did you two get a hold of this person's signature and hand-writing?"

Konohamaru giggled. "Naruto stole their diary."

Gaara started stacking the posters into piles along with Konohamaru. "Let's go!"

The unlikely team went all over the village, posting the posters on both random and strategic places. Two in particular… hehehehehehehe….

**Next Day**

With his usual smirk/frown in place, Uchiha Sasuke left the Uchiha Mansion… and stopped dead.

"What the hell -" Sasuke almost shouted, mouth falling open and eyes unnaturally huge as he stared at a poster on the wall opposite of him. One of many, the genius realized as he looked up and down the road. They all bore the same message… in his handwriting.

"**NARUTO!**"

A/N - don't know how good that was, my first and probably only attempt at Naruto (or any other) humor. Next chapter will be up (maybe; see rant below re: chapter two) as soon as I figure out what the prank is going to be. JK, I know what it is… actually I knew what it was going to be before I ever started writing the story.

READ AND REVIEW, OR THERE WILL BE NO SECOND CHAPTER! MWHAHAHAHA!

- New Moon Werewolf


End file.
